


Video Phone

by AderaReam



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Insert Fic, Mentions of past drug use, Paternal!Lestrade, Phones, Season 3, ignoring Sherlock's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AderaReam/pseuds/AderaReam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insert fic for Season 3 when Lestrade and John are in the hospital, Lestrade reveals some pieces of Sherlock's past, and why he has a habit of taking video of the genius. I am completely ignoring Sherlock's canonical parents, and for that I apologize. No shipping just a cute fluff fic. Unbeta-ed, so be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Phone

“Oh, I should tell you that they won’t let you use that here.”

“I’m not going to use the phone; I just want to take a video.”

Greg took out the phone in question and began fiddling with it until it got to the correct screen. When he realized that he was being watched he turned his head questioningly to John. “What?” John shook his head.

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?” The DI said stopping.

“That.” John gestured to the phone. “The video thing. Why do you always take video of Sherlock like this?” Lestrade sighed and scratched the back of his neck. He glanced away before replying.

“It’s habit I suppose.” He shrugged. “I… got used to taking video of him before…” He broke off, glancing back to John. He was met with a blank stare before barreling on. “Before he got clean, I took video of him as… leverage I guess. He was bad, in every respect. In those videos he was more rude and abrasive, and… broken down. He looked so tragic, skeletal and pale, most of the time, taking those videos, even watching him made me feel ill.” Lestrade took a breath. “I threatened to show his brother or use it as evidence should he be arrested. Which he was, but I never actually followed through. I couldn't. Those clips…” The DI shrugged again and resumed walking towards Sherlock’s room. John jogged to catch up with him, putting a hand to his shoulder to stop him again.

“But, why do you do it now? Why did you do it when Irene drugged him? That wasn't his fault!” John looked confused, but his shoulders had a firmer set to them as if bracing for something.

“Well that thing with Irene was just funny,” Greg cracked a grin, before becoming serious once more “and I have a ton of video of him since he’s been sober too. You've had to have noticed that he does some, for the lack of a better word, cute things at times and just…” Greg blew out a breath. “I suppose I like having proof that he isn't just an ex-junkie” John shifted just a bit, Greg’s focus sharpened but he let it slide “and a pillock, although he is both of those things. I like seeing him human.” After a moment of thought, Greg’s grin returned. Walking again, and laughing, he said “And besides, some of these clips are youtube worthy!”

John grinned too, and trotted alongside him. “You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you were acting like a proud father with his son.” Greg groaned. “No, don’t deny it.”

“I do, don’t I? I think I have more video of him than I do of my own daughter!” Greg slid his hand through his hair. “Well, someone’s got to look after him, right? I didn't see anything of his parents when he was high.”

John looked thoughtful at that. Just then, Greg’s phone went off. Frowning at it slightly he sighed and headed back in the opposite direction. “Where are you going?” John called after him. The DI turned around.

“Mycroft is bitching at me for not being at the scene. I told him there was nothing left to find but,” Greg pulled a face, and in a mocking tone continued “he worries… constantly.” Greg snorted. “I’ll see you around John.” He called behind him as he sauntered away, with perhaps a slight… spring in his step? Forcing down a smile at this little insight, John made his way into Sherlock’s room.

For all their faults, John didn't think that Sherlock could have better parents than Greg and Mycroft.


End file.
